


Post Script

by siriuspiggyback



Series: trying is the point of life, so don’t stop trying, promise me [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghost Dave (Umbrella Academy), Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, the final instalment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspiggyback/pseuds/siriuspiggyback
Summary: Dave finds the letters.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: trying is the point of life, so don’t stop trying, promise me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746691
Comments: 40
Kudos: 277





	Post Script

**Author's Note:**

> a little conclusion to the series. thank you to everyone who commented along the way, and i hope you enjoy<3

Klaus,

Please don’t be too mad at me.

I can... explain? This sounds worse than it is. Don’t panic.

Okay, so. Right now, you’re in the bath, and the candle burned out, so you sent me to search for a new one. I want to make it clear that I wasn’t searching for anything incriminating, I was just checking the drawers for a candle, and then I saw my name and

Sorry, you just called me, so I had to go give you the new candle. Where was I?

Right. So, I wasn’t snooping intentionally, or at least, not until I saw my name. Technically, they were addressed to me, so can you really blame me for reading them?

Don’t answer that.

I read them all, and now I’m writing back. I know you’re in the room over right now, and I could just come in and talk to you about it, but I also know you wouldn’t like it, and would get all squirmy and shy like you do when I try to get you to talk about things. I thought writing it might be easier. I'll leave this for you to find and read when you're alone, and then if you want to talk about it (and I would love it if you did) then you can come find me. No pressure, though. I know these things are hard for you.

After reading your letters, I've realised that maybe I should have made some things clearer. If I haven't said it before, it's only because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but please believe me that it wasn't from a lack of feeling it.

Klaus. Klaus Hargreeves. How do I find the words?

Whilst I've been waiting for you, I've had a lot of time to think. Here's what I thought about the most: 

I thought of a little house, big enough that you could have space to paint, but small enough that it felt cozy and homely. It would have big windows so we could invite the sun inside on warm days, and watch the rain patter down on wet ones. We would have curtains, but we would never bother to close them, because there would be no one around to hide from. Outside there would be trees and rose bushes and maybe a little pond with fish. We would have a dog - maybe two - and they would love to watch the fish swim around, and we would have to teach them not to jump in. We would spoil them with toys and treats and you would let them sleep in our bed because you're sweet like that.

I thought about getting wrinkles around our eyes from smiling. What are they called, crows feet? Those. And I would need reading glasses, and you would make fun of me and call me a sexy grandpa or something like that, but then you would need them too a few years later, and then I would get to tease you back. Your back would ache, and you would complain all the time, and I would poke fun but I would still give you a massage until it felt better. Our hands would wrinkle around our wedding rings, but we would still hold each other tight. I thought about living to grow old with you. 

If I ever gave the impression that this wasn’t it for me, then I’m sorry, because Klaus, you are it for me. For me, there is no moving on. There is only being with you, or waiting for you. If I had to wait forever, then I would wait forever. I’m so sorry if I ever made you think differently, and I’m sorry that I made you wait. I know you were hurting because of it, and like you predicted, I wish you hadn’t gotten hurt, but darling, there is one thing you got totally, utterly wrong, because you didn’t break yourself. You aren’t broken. No one as kind as you could be ruined. And I stand by what I said about that, even if you don’t see it. You are kind. You do it quietly, when no one else is around to witness, or you make a joke of it so that people don’t look too close. I’m sorry that anyone taught you to hide your kindness. I’m sorry that anyone taught you that you aren’t kind. 

Klaus, my love. I hope you see it one day. How wonderful you are.

You’re calling me again, so I’ll end this here, and leave it for you to find later. 

I love you. 

Yours forever, even in death,

Dave


End file.
